The present invention relates a drawer, especially to a combined drawer with guide rails.
Most of the drawers in the prior art are assembled by hand, and it has to fix a rear board and a faceplate on side boards by bolts to manufacture the drawers. It spends longer time, and most of the rear boards and faceplates are made of wood. Although some of the drawer""s elements can be assembled quickly without any tools, they are made of plastic, and can not support heavy objects and can not be used widely.
The object of the present invention is to provide a combined drawer with guide rails, which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art, can be assembled quickly without any tools, and can support heavy objects.
The present invention provides a combined drawer with guide rails, which comprises a left-side board, a right-side board, a rear board, a fixing board, a face plate, a bottom plate, a roller, a left fixing rail and a right fixing rail. A front vertical limb bending towards inside is provided on the front end of the left-side board and right-side board respectively. A rear vertical limb bending towards inside and corresponding to the front vertical limb is provided on the front end of the left-side board and right-side board respectively. A horizontal limb bending towards inside is provided on the lower portion of the side boards. A rolling runner matching with the sliding orbit is provided on the top of the side boards. A stamped gap is provided on the front vertical limb of the left-side board and right-side board respectively, and a fixing pin bending towards inside is provided on the edge of the gap. At least two horizontal ribs are provided on the rear vertical limb the left-side board and right-side board respectively, and an extended fixing pin is provided along the longitudinal direction of the horizontal ribs. At least two prescribing pins bending towards inside are provided on the rear end of the left-side board and right-side board respectively, and a reinforcing rib is provided on the prescribing pins. At least two fixing pins bending upward are provided on the horizontal limb of the left-side board and right-side board respectively. A front runner is provided at the front portion of rolling runner of the left-side board and fight-side board, and the angle xcex1 between the front runner and the direction of the drawer extended is larger than 1xc2x0. At least one concave pit is provided on the top of the rolling runner of the left-side board and right-side board respectively.
According to the combined drawer with guide rails of the present invention, the cross section of horizontal rib on the left-side board and right-side board is in the shape of hemicycle; the cross section of the reinforcing rib of the prescribing pin on the left-side board and right-side board is in the shape of rhombic; and the cross section of concave pit on the left-side board and right-side board is in the shape of triangular.